Toxic
by xiaosnowtenshi
Summary: Experimental fic about a relationship between Duo and Relena. I don't know where I'm going with it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Toxic 

Disclaimer: Don't own GW, don't own Toxic, don't sue.

AN: 2xR, yay. I'm debating whether or not this'll be a one shot.

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian glared bitterly at the stack of treaties, proposals and what-have-you's sitting defiantly on her redwood desk, the top few inches teetering dangerously and threatening to fall over any moment. It was a Friday afternoon and damn it, she had a life regardless of the attempts made by stuffy politicians to prevent her from one. It was a Friday afternoon and she was 21 and she did not want to be confined to this regal office of hers.

"I should just rip every single one of you to shreds and then borrow Heero's gun and shoot millions of holes in each sheet." she snarled.

Relena grabbed the nearest letter opener and gripped it in such a way that it made her look like she was about to stab someone when Duo stuck his head in.

"Talking to inanimate objects again, are we Princess?" he remarked with his trademark grin.

"Get me out of here Duo!"

The ex-Gundam pilot plopped down on an over stuffed couch across from her desk and assessed the situation. A twelve-inch stack of papers and one over worked vice foreign minister with tousled hair, rumpled blouse, and a gray pleated knee length skirt that had inadvertently hiked up 2 inches when its mistress fidgeted repeatedly over the course of the day. Hmm, sexy. He approached the desk and leaned down, their nose almost touching.

"How bad do you want out babe?"

Relena took his tie into her hands and pulled him down further so his left ear was within reach.

She whispered in a sultry tone, "Very bad, and the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can…"

With that she trailed butterfly kisses down his neck until she reached the collar of his uniform. He exhaled heavily and bruised her luscious pink lips with his own, his fingers busy trying to undo the buttons on her blouse, the bloody obtrusions.

"No, no, Duo. Not until you promise to convince them to let me out."

He eyed his girlfriend warily. Since when did she become such a seductress? She used to be such an innocent kitten…

'Heh,' he thought, 'but after I got done with her "lessons"…' 

"Alright, you got it. But in return you have to model something for me tonight."

--Later that night—

Relena raised her eyebrows for the tenth time at the outfit her boyfriend had bought without her knowing. The lacy black tube top clung to her shapely figure and the satin pink ribbon tied into a bow below her breasts made it very obvious to doubters that she had a chest. Her tight hip-huggers flaunted every curve of her legs, which would have made even the most confident model jealous. Black three-inch heels accentuated with a rhinestone heart on each shoe and simple hoop earrings topped off this club attire. She prayed no one would recognize her, and particularly hoped Dorothy Catalonia would not be there. The other blond was well known for her club hopping tendencies. (AN: all from the closet of yours truly -)

"Duo, hun, WHAT is this? And are you sure it won't fall off?"

The perverted boy found it very hard to keep a smile off his face.

"Well it was about time that your closet housed something a little more racy, other than your lingerie of course."

He pulled her body to his roughly and tipped her chin up with his right hand while his left explored the all too familiar territory of her body. He had every curve etched into his mind, thanks to the late night…well, adventures. His fingers traveled up to her back, and to his delighted surprise…

"No bra?"

"With a tube top?"

"Shit…maybe we should just skip the outing and play at home tonight." Duo whispered, his hands already tugging at her top.

She giggled. "With your hormones raging like this? I have a luncheon tomorrow; I can't exactly show up with your territorial bite marks. Maybe if you're a good boy tonight, I'll give you a little reward at the end," Relena grinded her body against him, eliciting a groan from him, "Let's show the world I can do more than sign papers."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo…or the rest of the show…sadly.

AN: Sorry it's been 2 years…eheh… In fact, I'm only writing this because I'm waiting for my bf's class to end. If it's really bad, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Haven't written fanfics in a long time, and I can't think of a good plot for this. The Absolut website really should ask for birth month, because I'm 21 and perfectly legal…but if you enter 1986 they won't let you in the site. Stupid.

Hush. Advertised as the ultimate clubbing experience for only the most beautiful people, there truly were only beautiful people…the bouncers made sure of that. Disguised in a brunette wig, Relena still managed to nab the super exclusive VIP area. The manager had led her and Duo there, and literally pushed a couple out of their seats. (AN: this place actually exists, and that is what they advertise…much to my amusement)

"Miss?"

"Appletini, please, and an Absolut Air for my date here. Thanks." ordered Relena.

"Oh my, it's Miss Relena!" gushed the infamous blond with split eyebrows.

'Crap, _crap_ it's Dorothy.' "Dorothy, how nice to run into you here!" 'Hm, no, not really. Wait, how did _she_ manage into the VIP lounge?'

Dorothy smiled her evil smile; old habits die hard. "The pleasure is all mine. Duo Maxwell, well, don't you look handsome tonight?" (AN: for some reason, I'm imagining a southern accent. I should move to California, I really should.)

"Thank—"

"Come, Miss Relena, you must dance with my friends and I!"

Duo shot her a dirty look, replaced immediately by a rather disgusted one as he got a glimpse of who Dorothy's friends were. Ah, so the son of L3's prime minister wasn't so prim and proper after all. No, he was a man-whore. Ugh, mesh shirts…a sight nobody needed to see. He subtly snaked his arm around Rel's waist and declined the offer for her.

"Actually, babe, I think I spot Heero of all things. Let's go say hi."

Dorothy's face blanched at the mention of the head Preventer agent's name. Dorothy Catalonia was afraid of no one…except Heero Yuy. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was the only person unfazed by her antics.

"Ohoho…why don't you two lovebirds go on ahead? Miss Relena, I shall see you at the charity luncheon on Friday, yes?"

Relena held her gag reflex in check and forced herself to perform the obligatory air kiss goodbye. It was going to be a long night. But maybe a bad start wasn't necessarily a bad omen…right?

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

She glued her eyes to her so-called friend's retreating figure, making sure she was indeed leaving. Unaware of the other predator, also known as her beau, she suddenly found her body pressed taut against his and all his manly glory. Her face flushed as she stared him in the eyes, silently demanding an explanation.

"Follow me."

Duo led her to the closest bathroom—the girls' bathroom—where all the ladies ogled him and gave Relena jealous looks. He flashed his Preventer badge and ordered them all out, then locked the door.

Minutes later, the waitress comes back to find both gone and no money left for her. "Damn, not again. I gotta find myself a sugar daddy and quit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same old "GW's not mine" thing.

A/N: They may seem a bit OOC, but come on, it's not like their character was developed _fully_.

It was two days later and after having spent much "quality" time under her satin sheets, Relena sadly watched Duo leave on a standard security check mission. But not before she gave in to her inner child and cried and whined and pretty much latched onto him. Since Heero quit Preventors (they had_ finally_ convinced him to go have a life), Duo became the head of her security team. Sometimes she wished he would quit as well, to work a normal job with normal hours…but then again, it wasn't as if she herself worked normal hours. Oh, no, people seemed to think it was quite alright to call her 11 o'clock at night to discuss some trivial contract between colonies. Being a workaholic despite her complaints, she could never bring herself to ignore these calls unless Duo convinced her otherwise. Hormones are just a little more influential than 60 year old men who have nothing better to do. She let herself mope for half a day, then called up Hilde for a girls'-afternoon-out.

They sat in the outside patio area of a local café, a pretty quaint place that made the best tea in town. The owner was high school friends with her mother and therefore always gave her an extra almond biscotti, her favorite.

"So how's the junk yard business going?"

Hilde wrinkled her forehead. "Re-le-naaa, how many times do I have to tell you it's not a 'junk yard'? We buy used parts, recycle them, and sell 'em again. I'd hardly call that junk!"

"Right, but it's fun to watch you get all worked up like that! But how is business? And how's your new 'boy toy'?" she smirked.

"Dan is not my boy toy, we're legitimately dating. As for my company, things are a little complicated right now; Colony Three's government signed a contract with us for a year, but apparently Colony Five's got a bit of a problem with that. Rumor has it that some of Five's citizens aren't too happy with their government, and there may be some underground movement forming. So the big important people running the colony are trying to hoard resources, just in case. Isn't that where you said Duo's heading?"

"Yes…but they said it was a standard check, so everything should be fine…" Relena trailed off, suddenly bothered by a little nagging voice in the back of her mind.

Hilde caught the underlying worry in Relena's tone and tried to reassure her, "I'm sure there won't be a problem. After all, who can beat the team that protects the friggin' entire galaxy? But on a random note, why don't the colonies have like, actual names?"

Relena kneaded the right side of her head, where she seemed to always form headaches as soon as she thought about any government related issues. "Because our galaxy is run by dull people who need to remember that not every leader is as ancient as they are. Let's not talk about this today and go abuse the power of a credit card. My fiancé apparently thinks I dress like an old maid."

Hilde just bit her lip and sat there quietly.

"What?"

"Weeeell, Lena dear….you _are_ only 23, why do you insist on shopping where your 50-some year old female coworkers do? You know Dior's been dying to design you some new suits, and Eva showed me a stunning sample sketch of this emerald green skirt ensemble." (A/N: as in, the Christian Dior line)

"Let's see, because I don't believe in spending a couple thousand dollars on a suit that will probably be ruined the next time a tipsy politician's son attempts to court me but spills his martini on me? I really wish my brother would just the media know I'm engaged already so I wouldn't have to suffer through that, and Duo wouldn't have to restrain that strange urge to throttle someone's neck."

"Alright, I see your point. I'll take you to some of my favorite stores. You'll be willing to part ways with your money in some not-as-expensive stores as Arden B. or Rampage, yes?"

"Gee, Hilde, I wouldn't take you for a girl who likes to shop," she joked.

"You shush. It's not practical to wear skirts like you when you do what I do."

Relena groaned as she soaked her aching feet in a porcelain tub of sudsy hot water that smelled faintly of jasmine. It was big enough to fit two, sorely reminding her how quiet the house was without Duo around. Occasionally the sound of Little D, their Pomeranian, yapping broke up the silence that would drive the sanest person crazy, but it wasn't enough.

'Maybe one day….' she mused, with a silly grin on her face.

A ringing sound from her laptop signaled new mail. She hurriedly jumped out of her tub, stamped her feet a couple times on the bath mat to half-heartedly dry them, and scampered for her bed—where the ringing was calling her.

_Sweetie,_

_We've just arrived at the local Preventor's apartment unit and I'm beat. They've only given us one meal today; you need to have a talk with Une about this abuse. p_

_But how've you been? Missing me as much as I miss you? I wish I could hold you next to me tonight as I sleep._

_Jon's calling me for pizza now (oh yea, I miss your cooking as well, even the times you burn our food. Don't kill me when I get back) so I'm gonna end this here._

_Love you._

'Even when I burn our food, eh?' Relena stared unamused at the laptop.The poor thing was probably starving though. She'd answer his email later; as for now, she had to drag her feet back to the bathroom and get ready for bed. Darn peace treaty conference tomorrow morning.

A/N: Sorry, it's just a filler chapter. I'm not sure where to take this. Any ideas? I don't really want to resort to a "new faction wanting to cause trouble, oh no!" storyline. That's all you ever read about, and sometimes it's not very well written or thought out. I'm not saying I could do any better, which is why I don't want to try.


End file.
